


so what you're saying is...

by fictionalportal



Series: Pride Month 2.0: Extra Fluffy Edition [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Relationship, jealous!Trini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Frenchfriesareforfrenchfriends asked me to write some jealous Trini, so here it is!Kimberly has a date with the new girl, and Trini is fumingly jealous.





	so what you're saying is...

Most of the Rangers had only a handful of acquaintances outside of the group. There was no official rule against socializing with non-superheroes, but it was difficult to explain why they couldn’t hang out after school to any of their other classmates. People weren’t exactly scrambling to spend time with the strange squad of misfits and ex-athletes, but they were occasionally invited to parties.

The rareness of such occurrences made it all the more bizarre when a Ranger had plans of their own. Their schedules were tight between school and training and bonfires. They had never overtly declared Friday night as official Ranger bonding time, but everyone was nonetheless shocked when Kimberly told them over lunch that she would be busy the next Friday.

“Got a lot of homework?” Jason asked. 

“No, I have plans,” Kimberly said, shoving a forkful of potatoes into her mouth.

“Oh, like your family’s doing something,” Billy tried.

“Nope,” Kimberly replied through her food.

Trini watched her with narrowed eyes. “You have a date or something?”

Kimberly laughed. “God, no. I mean, I don’t know. Tommy asked me to hang out.”

“Oh yeah,” Zack jumped in. “New girl. I heard she’s from Washington.”

“D.C. or state?” Billy asked.

“State.”

“Great state,” Billy said, nodding. “I always wanted to visit the fjords--”

“Guys,” Jason cut in, “can we get back to the fact that Kim might have a date?” He teased.

The boys asked Kimberly relatively non-invasive questions about the nature of her relationship with Tommy while Trini seethed silently. What was so great about this Tommy anyway? There was no way she was cooler than a bunch of superheroes. As if.

Why was Kimberly suddenly interested in this particular new student? Not too long ago, Trini had been the new girl, and Kimberly had barely bothered to learn her name despite the fact that they’d been in classes together for a year. They had only started speaking because they both happened to find a magic coin. Trini considered Kimberly one of her best friends--one of her only friends, really--but would they ever have talked in they first place if they hadn’t become Power Rangers? Would they have become each other’s tacit support system, where just a glance could comfort? Would they ever have ended up fighting over the last piece of a doughnut at Krispy Kreme, hiding out and stealing a respite from the most stressful few weeks of their lives?

And while the boys went on about how cool Tommy’s purple hair was, Trini realized that she was jealous. After everything they had been through, Kimberly was going on a date with someone else.

She managed not to mention anything to Kimberly for a few days. In fact, she managed to avoid her entirely until after biology class on Friday. Trini stayed in the lab as late as she could, hoping that Kimberly would give up and leave first. By the time the teacher turned out the lights and told them that they needed to wrap up, they were already twenty minutes late for training. Trini packed up her things quickly and bolted for the door, but Kimberly beat her there and filled the frame, refusing to let her leave.

“Can we talk?” Kimberly said, failing to hide the irritation that simmered underneath her seemingly simple request.

Trini tried to slip out under her arm, but Kimberly caught her and pulled her into the empty hallway.

“What do you want, Kim?” Trini asked. The door to the lab clicked shut behind them.

“Please just talk to me.”

The way that her voice cracked when she said “talk” made Trini’s heart jump in her chest. She wanted nothing more than to flee again and avoiding having this conversation, preferably forever. It was easier to keep running than to admit her feelings to Kimberly’s face.

“Did I do something?” Kimberly said quietly.

Of course she would blame herself for this. This was Kimberly, the girl who thought that somehow it was her fault that her boyfriend had cheated on her, who thought that she had been the reason that her parents almost split. The girl who had asked Alpha-5 if she could spar against a projection of herself in training.

Trini’s guard popped like a soap bubble.

“No, Kim, I--” She couldn’t put her thoughts in order. Too many emotions swirled around in her head, in her chest.

“Then why are you shutting me out all of a sudden?” Kimberly was practically pleading.

Trini was quiet. She didn’t even know where to begin.

“Fine, Trini,” Kimberly said, backing away.

Trini reached out to stop her, but Kimberly knocked her hand away. “Kim--”

“No, if you’re just going to stand there like a fucking wall, I’m leaving.”

“Seriously? You’re the one who wanted to talk in the first place,” Trini said, indignation flaring up in her throat. She heard her own voice come out choked.

“Then say something!”

“I’m pissed off, okay?” Trini shouted back, matching Kimberly’s volume.

Kimberly crossed her arms. “Yeah, I got that. Good talk.”

Trini brought her voice back down. She didn’t like to yell--if she started yelling, she would start crying, and that was about the only thing that could make this conversation worse. “Sorry.”

Kimberly blinked, her mouth hanging open. “What?”

“I said I was sorry.”

Kimberly just stared, clearly expecting a slightly more elaborate explanation.

Trini swallowed hard. She’d tried running, she’d tried deflecting, she’d tried apologizing. The only option she had left was honesty. “I’m pissed off that you’re hanging out with that new girl,” she said flatly.

“Her name’s Tommy,” Kimberly said.

“Yeah, whatever.” Trini shrugged. “Have fun, I guess.”

Kimberly cocked her head curiously, a dangerous glint growing in her eyes.

“What?” Trini said, glaring at Kimberly’s suddenly smiling face.

“You’re jealous.”

Trini dropped her gaze to the floor for a moment. She couldn’t look at Kimberly again, and she pretended to be very interested in the lockers on the right side of the hallway.

“It worked,” Kimberly said.

“What worked?”

“Jason’s plan. I owe him ten dollars,” Kimberly grumbled to herself. “So? Are you gonna give me a reason to cancel with Tommy?”

“I don’t really know what just happened,” Trini admitted, thinking aloud.

Kimberly snorted. “Pretty sure you’re asking me out.”

Trini’s eyebrows shot up her forehead. “Like, on a...date?”

“I like Chinese,” Kimberly suggested. “But I also owe Zack ten dollars, so maybe not fancy Chinese.”

An idea came to Trini. “Do you wanna make fried rice and watch a movie?”

The grin on Kimberly’s face was the most enthusiastic confirmation Trini could ever have hoped for.

***


End file.
